The Return
by sting12
Summary: After John, Helena and Alan return from the earth in the past, John finds himself plagued with nightmares. Will Helena be able to assure him that she isn't going anywhere and that everything was alright.


After returning from the earth in the past, John and Alan got Helena to medical so that she could be cured of pneumonia. Assuring the staff that they were fine, Alan went to the command office while John stayed with Helena. After assuring him, that she was in safe hands, John agreed to leave deciding to get some rest. Entering his quarters, John changed out of his uniform and into his sleep wear. Laying down John shut his eyes drifting off to sleep.

 _John and Alan was chained up on a wall across from Helena. Their captors had thought Helena had the plaque. Watching helplessly, John struggled to get out of his chains before she was burned to the death. Screaming them to release her, his pleads fell on death ears._

Jerking awake, John realized where he was and knew that Helena was safe in the medical area. When he laid back down, John woke right back up as the nightmare came back. Getting back up, John changed back into his uniform before going to medical. Coming over to Helena's bed, John pulled up a seat glad to see she was resting easy. Reaching out to hold her hand, John smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Hey." John smiled.

Helena turned toward him, "Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"Better, much better. Bob says I'll be able to leave in a few days. For now he wants me to rest."

"Sounds like a fine plan."

Helena looked to John, "How about you get some rest. I'll be fine here."

"I plan to do just that." John lied before getting up, "Now get back to sleep, I'll check on you later."

Leaving John went to the command center instead of back to his room. After being welcomed back by everyone, John sat in his commander chair. After dealing with the paperwork that had been on his desk, John sat there feeling tired but knew if he went to sleep, then it was possible he would have the nightmare again. Staring off, John jumped when Tony touched him from behind.

"Sorry John, I didn't mean to startle you." Tony smiled.

"It's alright, I think I was in my own little world." John chuckled.

Tony noticed he looked tired, "John why don't you take the next week off, you look like you could use it."

"I think I've been gone long enough."

"John, we don't know what you three went through on Earth, but you do need rest. Alan's took my advice, so why don't you. Plus we won't be close to any planets for a while anyway."

John looked up to Tony nodding, "Alright, but call me if anything pops up."

Tony nodded as John stood up going to his room deciding to get some food. Having someone bring some to him, John thanked the girl before he took the tray. After eating John put the tray onto the table. Yawning John laid down deciding to try and rest. Screaming Helena's name, John woke up in a cold sweat. Going to the bathroom, John took a shower to try and calm his nerves. As the next few days past, John found his nightmares getting worse making him not wanting to sleep. Visiting Helena when he could, Helena could tell something was up, but John assured her he was fine. Another day passed before Helena was able to leave promising Bob that she wouldn't return to work for a few more days. Going by the cocmmand office Helena went over to Maya.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Maya asked.

"Much better, I promised that I would go rest but I wanted to see John first."

"The commander isn't here. Tony told him to take the rest of the week off."

Helena tried to keep the surprise off her face, "Oh I forgot he had told me that."

Waving bye to Maya, Helena headed to John's quarters. Using her commlock Helena called John's name, but when she received no answer, she put in the override code. As the door opened Helena entered slowly noticing the lights were off. Turning them on, Helena noticed that John wasn't anywhere in sight. Moving farther into John's room, Helena spotted him huddled in a corner holding his arms around his waist. Noticing his eyes were open, Helena slowly moved over to him calling his name but didn't get any response. Kneeling down in front of him, Helena noticed the bags that had formed under his eyes, making her realize he must have not slept in days.

"John." Helena slowly touched him.

Feeling her hand, John jumped moving back, "No don't touch her."

Helena looked at John noticing he was sweating and starting to mumble to himself, "John it's Helena, can you hear me."

"No please don't touch her. She's just sick, doesn't have the plaque."

Helena realized John was seeing things that weren't there, knowing he had said the same thing back on old earth. Knowing days without sleep was to blame, Helena knew she had to get him back to his regular self.

Slowly reaching up, Helena placed her hands on his face, "John it's me Helena, can you hear me."

Keeping him still, Helena didn't think it was going to work but he finally seemed to come out of it, "Helena?"

"Yes it's me John; listen why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Nightmares...no don't make me sleep." John shook his head.

Helena looked to him, "John you have to sleep, you can't go without it."

"No don't want to...they kill you." John mumbled moving away.

Helena sighed making him look into her eyes, "Listen to me, that's not going to happen. I'm going to stay right here with you. Nothing's going to happen as long as I'm here. Now how about we get you to your bed."

John nodded slowly getting up with Helena's help, as they moved over to the bed. Laying him down, Helena moved to the bathroom getting a rag. Coming back, Helena whipped the sweat off of John's face before she went to get him some water to drink. After letting him drink some, Helena placed the cup down noticing he was still somewhat jumpy at any sound. Knowing she might need something to help him sleep, Helena called Bob asking for something to be brought over. Meeting them outside the door, Helena assured him that everything was alright. Smiling Helena watched Bob leave before she went back inside going over to John's bed.

John spotting the medicine shook his head, "No sleep please no."

"I'm going to be right here. Please John." Helena begged.

John looked at her before nodding, "Promise."

"I promise."

Sticking the device against his skin, Helena pushed the button as it lit up letting her know it was injected into him. Sitting right beside him, Helena watched as John slowly drifted off to sleep hating to do it to him. As the hours passed by, Helena found John would become distressed but calmed when she spoke to him. After a while of noticing that he was sleeping more calmly, Helena went to the restroom having to releave herself. Washing her hands, Helena jumped at the sound of a crash in the other room. Rushing out, Helena spotted a table knocked over and John moving to get up. Reaching to grab him, Helena was caught off guard when he jerked away grabbing for something he could throw. Noticing he was dreaming, Helena tried to talk to him and calm him down.

"John it's Helena. Can you hear me?"

John shook his head, "No stay away!"

"John! Listen to me, it's alright."

"No you won't take me. Where's Helena?"

Helena slowly moved to touch him, holding him still, "John it's me. Wake up."

Slowly coming to his senses John looked up at her, "Helena."

"Come let's get you back to bed," Helena helped him up and back into bed.

John nodded wrapping his arms around her waste, "Don't leave me..."

"I'm right here John. Go back to sleep."

John seemed to calm down as he let go lying back down on the bed. Helena stayed on the bed deciding to keep talking to him. Noticing he was sleeping more calmly, Helena slide off the bed going to get her a glass of water.

John woke up not spotting Helena as he began to worry, "Helena...Helena!"

Helena came back over pushing him back down on the bed, "It's alright John, I just went to get some water."

"I awoke...thought you were..."

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here and going to stay here. Now go back to sleep."

After a short while he drifted off back to sleep, as Helena noticed his face looked more calm than it had been. When morning came, Helena noticed John had hardly awoken from nightmares, realizing he was going to be alright.

John slowly awoke noticing Helena asleep beside him, "Helena."

Slowly awakening, Helena smiled not realizing she had fallen asleep, "Morning, how do you feel?"

"Better, thanks to you." John smiled.

Helena smiled, "I'm glad your doing much better. You scared me yesterday. You should have told me what was going on."

"I'm sorry, it's just every nightmare I had was of loosing you."

"John haven't you realized after all the time we been in space together, that you can't get of me that easily." Helena chuckled.

John sat up kissing Helena on the cheek before acceptting a glass of water from her. Knowing he should rest more, Helena informed him to sleep some more.

Realizing she wasn't going to leave, John gave her the smile she had came to love, "As you wish doctor."

Helena couldn't help but laugh knowing John was going to be alright and that they would be together for a very long time.

The End!


End file.
